Flower Child
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: A Nymph is found wandering through Central Park, OC fic, Nuala/Abe Liz/Red, flames shall be used to roast marshmallows. Post Golden Army.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short little fic I thought up on a whim, Nuala is not dead in this one, and they never quit. I only own my OC Lark, btw "**this is in English" _"this is in greek" _and _**"this is what abe or nuala are seening"**_

"You're lost in thought." Abraham pointed out and Nuala snapped out of her day dream, realizing her had held the same stack of papers for a full five minutes. "Is something the matter?"

"No it's just" Nuala set down the stack of papers and placed herself on one of the chairs on the Library, "I was just think of my Brother." She sighed, after the incident with the Golden Army Nuada had left once again to exile, wanted by the BPRD, but due to their near death experience their bond had been severed.

"I'm sure he's fine dear." The fish man assured her, resting a webbed hand on her shoulder. Nuala had returned with Abe, and was now BPRD's official ambassador and Victim consultant, meaning that she would deal with traumatized Creatures that had been harmed in the Human world and people who didn't quite take the news that all the things their parents told them about at night where real as real could be quite well.

She was quite suited for the job, since she was the least fearsome of the group and people took to her quite quickly.

Abe's beeper went off as a few men in suits and Red entered the Library, "We have a situation in central Park, We'll need Nuala for this one." He said with a large cigar dangling from him mouth. They piled into the "garbage truck" apart from Liz who was six months along in her pregnancy and confined to office work.

"What have we got?" Red asked, blowing a ring of smoke in the air, Johann picked up a clip board, "A Nymph sighting in central park" he stated in his thick German accent. "So far away from Greece?" Abe questioned, "We think she might have come from that Smuggling ring we have been eyeing, they might have brought her over for, uh…" he led off eyeing Nuala, "personal use."

"Poor thing she must be scared out of her mind." Nuala sighed as the truck stopped, "I don't think so, our source says she was last seen skipping and playing in the fountain." Johann contradicted as the door lowered down. It was close to dusk with the sun casting shadows all around as it set below the tree line.

"Well we better find her soon," Red held his hand over his brow, peering off into the distance. "Let's start by the fountain she was last seen at."

They reached the giant concrete fountain that spurted a steady stream of water from the top, creating a waterfall effect. "This looks like a good place to start" Abe mused as he gazed at the half dry foot prints on the gray stone. Abe press his hand to a print and closed his eyes.

_**He could see the Nymph giggling as she danced and splashed in the fountain, much to the amusement of few children and disapproval of adults. By Nature Nymphs are very childlike, not dumb necessarily, simply bubbly and innocent, originally Nymphs where the embodiment of sexual desire, but over the years they had faded into legend and reverted back to a peaceful breed, content to nibble on honey suckles and stay hidden from the world.**_

_**Suddenly a pair of men in police uniforms on horses approached her, "Miss, we are going to have to ask you to get out of there." They informed her firmly, she brushed them off and twirled around before tripping and falling with a splash.**_

_**The Officers exchanged a glance, one switched on a radio, "Officer Link to dispatch we have a possibly delusional and or special needs woman in the fountain In the far left of Central Park," the radio cackled alerting the Nymph of its presents and she gazed at it with confusion, "Ma'am we're going to need you to come with us now." **_

_**The Nymph hopped out of the fountain and seem for a moment like she had understood them instead she began to pat the horses nose with an airy child-like giggle, the horse sensed her happiness and nuzzled her neck, "alright that's it" One of the officer's finally said, Hopping off his stead and firmly grasping her shoulder, "Miss, I'm afraid you have to come with us, now lets go." **_

_**At his rough touch the girl flinched away, unable to understand but knowing he was angry. The police men clipped a hand cuff around her wrist but she easily slipped out and fled them, into the thick wooded area of the park, "Should we go after her?" the younger officer asked uncertainly. "Nah she'll be fine."**_

"Check the woods," Abe instructed, "that way" h started off followed by Johann, Nuala and Red. It wasn't long before they found her, sitting in the branched of a cherry tree, weaving an arm full of daisies into a crown, humming a Greek lullaby. "Hello?" Johann called up to get her attention, "Yes hello there." She looked down and blinked at them before waving a greeting.

She was thin, almost malnourished looking, not surprising since she mostly escaped from a mystical creature smuggling ring. Her hair fell in long thick ropes full of knots, she was dressing in a thin dress that left little to the imagination. She looked very young, maybe 17, but Nymphs live much longer than Humans.

"Blue, go back to the truck and tell'em we found her." Red said, "Right." Abe started back off to the truck, "I'll bring back something to cover her up."

"Miss, could you please come down here?" Johann asked diplomatically, "I don't think she speaks English TinMan." Red stated. They turned to Nuala, "Don't look at me, Abraham can but he left." Red sighed, as the sun finally set below the horizon, "She's a nymph right?" He asked as a brilliant idea dawned on him.

"Ja." Johann confirmed, "I'll be right back.." Red went back to the fountain and returned a few moment later with an arm full of assorted flowers. "Hey yoo hoo." He called up, she looked back down, finishing off the flower crown, her eyes lighting up at the sight of so many flowers.

"Why don't you come on down here sweetheart." He coaxed her down easily, she dangled her feet off the branch but quickly pulled them back up afraid to fall, "Hey, don't worry, I'll catch ya, " she clinched her eyes shut and leapt from the tree, landing in Red's free hand, "there you go." He praised her as she jumped out of his grasp and stroked the flowers he handed her.

"oh good you got her down," Abe returned with a blue blanket to wrap around her shoulders, "now let's get her back to the BPRD quickly." Nuala took her hand and pulled her along, occasionally sighing and pulling her hand to get her away from the assorted flower beds along the way.

**Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think, and No she's not stupid, like I said she is child-like and she has most likely never seen a Human before and can't speak English. I've kinda based her off of the princess from Enchanted and Sarah Jessica Parker's character from Hocas Pocas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again , Nuala is not dead in this one, and they never quit. I only own my OC, btw "**this is in English" _"this is in Greek" _and _**"this is what Abe or Nuala are seeing"**_

The nameless Nymph fidgeted with the blue blanket draped around her, "_Miss. Can you tell us your name?" _Abe asked in Greek, she nodded, weaving yet another flower crown out of pansies and mums, "_Antheia." _Abe relayed this to the others, "Her name is Antheia, it means flower" he explained and turned back to her, "_do you understand English?" _he asked

Antheia sighed, "_yes, but I don't like to, THEY spoke English_." She scrunched her face in an expression of distaste, "Are "they" the ones who brought you here?" Abe pressed, she nodded sadly but finished the final knot of the crown and skipped over to Red who smoked one of his signature cigars. She climbed up on the bench and placed the red and purple ring over his horns with a proud smile.

Red chuckled, amused that something so innocent and child-like could have survived in the cruel streets of New York. "Hey kid." He called her back over, "when was the last time you ate?" she tapped he chin in thought, then held up three fingers to signify she hadn't eaten in three days. "come'er" he waved his hand and rummaged through the dozens of pockets in his ever present trench coat."

"Here take a nibble of that," he tossed her a candy bar, one of the hundreds that he had stashed in his coat, "Can you tell us who brought you to new York?" he asked as she hesitantly peeled back the wrapped, and sniffed the chocolate coating.

"_No, It was dark, I was in a box, but I could hear waves, and talking and those loud metal things that smell awful." _she explained before nibbling the corner of the bar, Abe translated "metal things that smell awful, sounds like you Krauss" Red laughed at his own joke.

The truck stopped and the back door loudly squealed open much to Antheia's shock, who clapped her hands over her ears, "Now there's going to be a lot of questions for you but we can wait until you're settled in." Nuala put a hand on her shoulder and led her through the large hallway, "come along." She laughed as Antheia stopped in her tracks ever few seconds to wave at someone or look at something.

"Oh good you found her!" A woman with a bloated stomach, dressed all in black with a pair a combat boots, "You might wanna inform Manning before he has an aneurysm"

"Alright babe," Red kissed her cheek and placed a hand on her stomach. Liz smiled and sighed, before turning back to the grinning Nymph, "Hello, I'm Liz." She looked her up and down, "before we start asking questions, Maybe we should get you cleaned up?"

Antheia nodded, taking Liz's aura of new found maternity and business like personality. "She understands English, but she prefers not to speak it." Abe explained, "Uh okay, um" Liz mused, "Do you uh, Do you sign?" she asked making a few sign language gestures. Antheia shook her head.

"What about writing?" Nuala asked, Antheia thought for a moment, technically it wasn't speaking English only writing it, and she nodded at the compromise.

Liz stopped a passing younger agent in a black suit, "Hey could you bring me a notepad and a pen please?" she asked, "Of course Ma'am" he nodded respectfully, "Thank you, Have it delivered to the library." Liz ordered. And outstretched her hand to Antheia, "Let's go then."

Liz strode along the tile halls, not visibly hampered in any way by her pregnancy, "You can use the shower in the guess bedroom, and I'll bring you some new clothes," Liz dialed a lock code on the keypad next to the door, which quickly slid open, "You look about my size, well, before the twins." Liz smiled, Antheia clapped her hands in a form of congratulations, "thanks" Liz chuckled and led her in to the en suite bathroom.

"Now you turn the handle left for Hot and Right for cold," she demonstrated, "There are fresh towels in this cabinet" Liz tapped the white wood cabinet above the toilet, "And I will be back in a few minutes" Liz left to get fresh clothes for her.

Antheia turned the Handle to warm like Liz had shown her and grabbed a fluffy blue towel from the cabinet, A steam of warm water flowed from the shower head, She had only ever cleaned herself under a water fall but she figured it was the same basic principle.

She scrubbed off the layer of filth she had accumulated from her two days on the street and one in a shipping crate. She turned off the water and wrapped the towel around herself before stepping out. On the lid of the toilet was a folded up sundress, a pair of sandals and a note,

Thought this was appropriate

Might be a bit big,

An Agent is waiting outside the room to escort you to the library.

-Liz

Antheia slipped the dress over her head, Liz was right, it was appropriate. It was baby blue with Hawaiian style flowers in a few shades darker, it was a bit long with the hem pooling at her feet. She tied the stings back into a bow behind her, she slipped on the sandals, but then slipped them off with a squeak of discomfort, disliking the unnatural feel of the leather on her feet.

She opened the room door to meet the agent who was to escort her to the Library, "Ma'am" he nodded respectfully, with his back straight and head high, hands firmly at his sides. She nodded back, "I am to escort you to the library ma'am" She smiled and nodded, waiting for him to take the lead.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hellboy ****(**This is Antheia writing)

Antheia arrived to the doors of the Library, It room was Huge, one wall was entirely a tank of water, and the rest of books from floor to ceiling. The floor was a deep wine red, and Abe and Nuala were seated on a pair of cushy looking chairs. "Have a seat Antheia," Abe offered her a chair and handed her a thick pad of paper and a mechanical pencil.

"Now we're going to ask you a few questions, and you just answer the best you can, okay?" Nuala explained, picking up her own pad of paper to write down Antheia's story. The Nymph nodded, "Wonderful, Now can you tell us who brought you to America?"

Antheia scribbled on the pad, "I don't know, A bunch of men raided the orchard and several of my sisters were taken along with me, They spoke with different accents, one of them sounded like the robot man from before."

Nuala read the reply, "Dr. Krauss. You mean?" the nymph nodded. Abe recorded these facts, "How many of your sisters were taken with you?"

"Ten of us all together, but I'm not sure how many made the trip" Antheia's face was grim, around her the potted plants wilted slightly. "Don't worry Antheia, We're going to find the people who kidnapped you, can you tell us how you escaped?" Nuala grasped her hand lightly, Antheia nodded and scribbled down her answer.

"Someone freed me, it was night and suddenly I heard yelling outside my crate, next thing I know a man has opened my box and pulls me out telling me to run. I didn't get a good look at him , but I started running and one of the men slashed me in the back with something, It started bleeding but it's fine now."

Nuala read this and nodded, "you have been very helpful, but do you think you could lead Abraham and Hellboy to the dock where you escaped?" Nuala asked hesitantly. Antheia nodded furiously. Nuala smile kindly, "brilliant, now if you will follow Abraham, we will see to that cut of yours"

Antheia followed at Abe's heels to the infirmary, A busy looking young woman in a lab coat, "Hello Agent, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Amelia, I have some work to do, but could you patch up a cut on Antheia's back?" Abe pushed the suddenly shy nymph in front of him, "Certainly, Come with me dear." She was led to a large metal bed with a thin sheet of paper over it. "Just hop up here." Amelia patted the table.

Antheia lifted her thin form onto the table as the doctor rummaged through the white cabinets, "Now I'm just going to unzip the back of your dress, she stated, sliding the zipper down as Antheia held the front over her bust, "Oh, you've got quite a few splinters and scrapes back here, you're lucky that cut hasn't gotten infected, one moment." Amelia handed her a folded up hand towel, "Just bite into this if it hurts."

Amelia reached for a par of tweezers and quickly extracted a good sized sliver of wood from her skin, making Antheia yelp and nearly loose her grip on the dress, "sorry" this process continued until all the splinters where gone and Amelia poured a strong smelling liquid into a pad of gauze, "here comes the fun part, just try not to lash out."

Antheia squealed as the sting of the alcohol cleaned her wounds, 'Damn it to the fires of Hades!' she thought, biting harder until all the scrapes and cuts were clean and a series of bandages were taped to her back.

"There, good as new" Amelia zipped back up the dress and allowed the Nymph off the table. Abe entered the infirmary, "All patched up?"

"Yep" Amelia confirmed, putting away the medical supplies, "just try not to agitate the stiches." Antheia looked confused and scribbled into here notebook, "I got stiches?" 

"That's the power of modern medicine, plus I thought I would be better not to tell you that I was sewing your skin." Amelia shooed them both out the door. "Well Manning wants us to brief you on the investigation to night. You're are going to be leading us to the dock where you escaped, we might be able to find some clues as to who brought you here and where they are." Abe explained on the way to a large conference room with glass walls.

"_And where my sisters are?"_Antheia pressed in Greek, "Of course." Abe said, though he wasn't entirely sure what fate had befallen Antheia's kinsmen or if they were still alive.

The Day passed slowly in Antheia's mind, so used to flitting about outside, now she was not allow outside the building, soon dusk fell and Red, Abraham and Antheia piled into the garbage truck.

They had confirmed that it was a dock on the east side, and there were several fishing boats. "Okay, you sure you know where you're taking us." Red asked as they wondered down an empty alley. Antheia nodded and set off toward the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any thing from Hellboy**

The salt of the ocean filled the air as Antheia stopped dead in her tracks. Abe dumped into Red's back as the nymph quickly darted behind a stack of wooden shipping crates, "What is she doing?" Red whispered, Antheia squeaked and pressed a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet and waved them over. _"Get down or they'll see you both!" _she whispered in Greek urgently.

She peaked over the edge of the crates, and jerked back down as the chatter of men grew louder. "_It's_ _them_" she mouthed in Greek to Abe, who translated to Red. Hellboy cocked his large gun and leaned over the crates, to be yanked back down by his tail by a panicked Antheia, _"Have you lost your mind!?" _she scolded him, forgetting he couldn't understand her, "What? They're getting away?" Red whipped his tail from her grip.

"_They'll see us!" _she yelled/whispered, "She's right, Red we should lay low and follow them." Abe concurred, Antheia crossed her arms and nodded childishly. The trio followed the four slightly drunk men who laughed and bellowed loudly. "Look." Abe pointed to the brightly lit operation yards away from them, men lifting Large wooden crates and placing them in the back on a large truck. A loud piercing screech of some type of animal shook a crate. "Would you shut that thing up!" one of the men ordered, leading another to bang on the crate with a stick.

Red growled and reached for him gun, "No! We mustn't blow our cover!" Abe stopped him, and pulled out a camera. He began snapping picture after picture of the operation. "What the Hell!" one of the men cried out before his words were cut short by a choking sound. The men began to yell to each other and armed themselves with guns and shooting at random as their attacker darted behind crates, freeing several creatures as it went along.

Antheia stood up and swiftly sprinted toward the chaos, "Antheia, wait, come back!" Abe called and followed her with Red bringing up the rear. "Don't just stand there, shoot them!" a man ordered as they were peppered with bullets. "Get in the truck let's go come on!" the humans scattered into their vehicles, as Antheia snuck up to them and unhooked each trailer containing shipping crates.

The Human peeled out of the docks and into the night. Antheia snatched a large crowbar and pried open the shipping crates, releasing a variety of creatures not known to humans. "Wait, we can't just let them run around the city, we have to return them to their countries we have to relocate them." Abe protested, only to be brushed off by Antheia.

She climbed up onto an empty crate and looked up to the trees, "What-what is she doing?" Red asked, "I-I don't know, I think she's looking for something." Abe looked up to, seeing nothing but sky and trees. "Come on sweet heart, we need to get back." Red beckoned her. Antheia ignored him and stood on her tip toes and spun in a circle. "Oh for the love of…" Red marched over to her and lifted her from the crate, "Come on kid-o let's go." He sighed.

Anthiea squealed and wiggled from his grasp in vain and Red let out a shocked yelp as the Nymph sunk her teeth into the tip of his tail which was just within reach. He dropped her and she fled across the concrete, "She bit me!" He ran after her with Abe. "where is she going?!" Red panted, "How should I know" Abe retorted as they turned a sharp corner just to see Antheia vault over a Garden wall. "Dammit" Red cursed and ran around the wall.

Suddenly Red stopped dead on his tracks. "Abe are you seeing this?" Abe looked around his friend and gasped.

A man dressed in all black, with white skin and pale hair sat perched on a wall in an alley, His eyes where a piercing gold encircled in black. "Son of a bitch!" Red cursed and ran after Nuada, "Wait what about Antheia?" Abe yelled, "She'll be fine, let's go!" Red yelled back, jumping over the wall. Abe hesitated, looked back at the fleeting form of Antheia in the distance, before sighing and running after Red.

Red fired several shots, narrowly missing the prince. Meanwhile Antheia bolted along the empty city streets, making several seemingly random yells and shrieks, alerting the attentions of human houses, in which lights began to flicker on as the Nymph fled to the next street.

"Hurry up blue we're losing him!" Red yelled behind him and they rammed through a chain-link fence that the prince had previously climbed, "Red I really think we should go back for Antheia, who knows what kind of trouble she'll get in to." Abe panted.

"No time, pick up the pace!" Red declined firing more shots at the elf who scaled a building wall. Red holstered his gun and climbed up the fire escape with Abe close behind. Nuada jumped down, only to meet a dead end, He turned to retreat the other way, only to come face to face with the Barrel of a gun. "sup?" Red nodded casually as he cocked his gun ready to fire if given the chance.

Nuada reached for his spear, as Abe backed up Red by pulling out his gun, "Give it up buddy, It's over. Now we can to this the easy way or the hard way." Nuada pulled his spear all the way out, not willing to go down without one last fight.

"STOP!"

They all turned in shock, temporarily forgetting their quarrel.

"Leave him alone!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hell Boy.**

The voice was hoarse and rough from un-use, yet it was light and feminine. All turned to the small lithe figure that pushed past them with surprising strength and practically threw herself in front of the outlaw prince. "Don't hurt him." She ordered "Get out of the way kid this isn't your fight." Red instructed her.

She stood as tall as she could and hissed like a feline. "Did she just hiss at me?" Red asked. "Yes, Nymphs mimic sounds they hear from predators to scare off things, since they don't have any form of defense themselves…."

"Abe we do not have time for your scientific gibberish." Red cut off the fish man and aimed his gun at Nuada. "No!" Anthiea protested further, pushing her self between the demon and the elf.

"What's it to you anyway kid?" Red sighed and moved to push her out of the way. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Nuada defended. "He saved me." The Nymph stated firmly, "I won't let you hurt him."

"Fine, But you are coming with us or I swear I'll blow your head clear off." Red threatened.

"Will not happen demon, in fact I think it is only fair that we allow Anthiea to decide whom she would rather travel with. You see I could easily return her to Greece tomorrow, however it would take you at least a month to even consider it" Nuada countered

Anthiea quickly turned to face him and shook her head violently, "No, no, I can't go back I must find my sisters." She protested. Nuada shook his head, "Anthiea, I will find your kin but for now you must return to Greece for your safety" That was a lie, but he didn't want to explain to such a childlike, innocent thing that her sisters were most likely dead.

"No, they need me, I know, I can feel something is wrong." She protested, firmly.

Suddenly a wave of fatigue hit her like a brick wall as she began to wobble on her feet. "What's the matter?" Abe rushed to her side to hold her up, "I'm fine, I.." another wave hit her causing her to cry out,

"She's exhausted, Nymphs can't go very long without Ambrosia and I doubt she has found any here." Nuada grabbed her shoulder and quickly lifted her up, "We have to get her to Nuala, She knows what to do."

"We have to take the truck, it's quicker." Abe hastened, "The Hell I am, I'll run you take her." Nuada reasoned. "Fine, but you better need flake or so help me.." Red never got to finish the threat seeing as Nuada had already taken off. Anthiea's pallor paled by the second, her temperature was warm to the touch and a thin layer of sweat had appeared over her.

They pulled into the gate of the BPRD and a group of Agents met them inside, "Take her to the infirmary and find Princess Nuala" Abe ordered. "Yes sir." The agents responded as one carried Anthiea to the hospital ward and the other rushed off to find Nuala.

"What's happened?" Nuala run into the white sterile room, lifting her skirt a bit to move more freely, "Anthiea, she's sick, we saw Nuada he said she needed Ambrosia, he said you could help her." Abe rushed out as an alarm rose and the yelling of paniced agents filled the air.

"Oh what fresh Hell is this?" Red grunted, to answer his question, Nuada stormed in to the room, "Nuada!" the female elf cried with joy, "I hate to break up the reunion but we have a sick nymph here!" red reminded them.

"Right, I'm going to need a lot of sugar, Honey, Lavender, uh, and clover milk." Nuala listed off. They all stayed put for a moment. "Well go!" Nuala waved her arms in a motion that told then to hurry up.

Liz hurried to the kitchens to get the honey and the sugar, Abe ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a vial of Lavender oils, and Red trashed the pantry looking for Clover milk, instead grabbing sweetened milk.

"It will have to work." Nuala rushed and grabbed the can she carefully measured out the milk and oils and poured them in a small steel mixing bowl. "Okay, sugar, sugar.." she muttered and grabbed the bag, pouring about three cups worth into the liquid and whisking it into a thick paste, "Hand me the honey."

Nuada handed her the bottle and she poured half the bottle into the mixture and struggled to stir the thick, sticky, potion. "Nymphs practically live off sugar, I think this should do the trick." Nuala rushed to the table where Anthiea was laid out, "Hold her up." She instructed. Dipping a spoon into the sticky sweet concoction. Abe lifted Anthiea by her shoulders, and her semi-conscious head rolled back on his shoulder.

"Come on sweet heart." Nuala urged her, gentley patting her cheeks in an attempt to wake her. The nymph's eyes opened a bit, "Come on open up." Nuala let out a stream of encouragement as she fed the girl the sugary food.

Slowly the color returned to her face at the thick sweetness spread through her veins, "Her pulse is picking up." Liz noted as she felt the side of the small girl's neck. "That's it kiddo keep going." Red said

After each spoon full the Nymph looked better and better. Soon the ambrosia was gone and Anthiea was wrapping a restful sleep. Nuala checked her pulse with a satisfied nod, "She's still weak, but she's stable, let her have a few hours rest before she does anything."

Nuala shooed them all from the room to allow Anthiea some space and closed all the curtains to block out irritating light. She snapped shut the last curtain and sighed, turning to the rest of the group. "now." She began, "We still have the matter or you." She eyed her twin.


End file.
